The present invention relates to a noise reduction unit.
Noise reduction units for reducing noise occurring in an electric wire has been used. As a specific example, a noise reduction unit is known which is equipped with a ring-shaped core that is a circular magnetic body having an insertion hole through which an electric wire is inserted and a case that houses the ring-shaped core. This noise reduction unit reduces noise occurring in the electric wire inserted through the insertion hole of the ring-shaped core by absorbing, with the ring-shaped core, high-frequency noise such as a surge current flowing through the electric wire.
As for details of the above mounting structure, refer to JP 4369167 B and JP 2013-038324 A.